


Pagtingin

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Series: BenAndBen Song Ficlist [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: 'Wag mo akong sisihinMahirap ang tumaya
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: BenAndBen Song Ficlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891600
Kudos: 5





	Pagtingin

Ilang beses nang binalak ni Jongdae na umamin kay Minseok kaso ilang beses na rin siyang umatras. Sino bang hindi matatakot kung halos isang dekadang pagkakaibigan ang nakataya at ang puwedeng mawala sa gagawin niya? Sila yung tipong hindi nalang namamalayan na naging parte na ng sistema nila ang isa’t isa; yung automatic na tinatawagan ng isa kapag may problema, tagalibre kapag walang pera yung isa, unang nakakaalam ng ganap nila - Comfort zone in short. Dagdag pa rito na parehas pa sila ng course, classmates, roomates, at magkapitbahay sa bahay nila sa probinsya. 

Kung tatanungin lang din naman ang mga kaibigan nila, mas weird pa na hindi sila naging magjowa dahil all their life magkasama na sila, parang ang imposible naman na walang madevelop na feelings na sinang-ayunan naman ni Jongdae dahil mag dadalawang taon na nung narealize niyang nahulog na nga ang loob niya sa kaniyang ‘fave person’ na si Minseok. Kasalukuyan itong nakasandal sa likod niya at nagpapasalamat siya dahil hindi nito nakikita yung pamumula ng pisngi niya. 

“Daedae pupunta ako sa 7-11, may papabili ka bukod sa Nissin Seafood?” Tinagilid nito ang ulo niya dahilan para halos madikit ang labi nito sa tenga niya, bakit naman po ganun Rold give me strength. “Wala naman na, bilisan mo ah gabi na” simple niyang sagot. Tumayo na si Minseok at kahit halos mahimatay siya sa kilig kanina, nanghinayang siya nang kaunti dahil nawala yung init na meron sa likod niya. 

Ilang minuto na ang lumipas at wala pa rin si Minmin (Oo yan talaga tawag niya), nag-aalala tuloy siya dahil gabi na rin at marami nang masasamang loob papunta doon; akmang tatawagan na dapat niya ito nang napatalon naman siya sa biglang pagtunog ng phone niya. Si Baekhyun. Pagkasagot na pagkasagot niya bumungad agad ang malakas nitong boses, fuck nilapit pa naman niya yung phone

“HOY JONGDAE”   
“Baek hindi naman ako bingi kung maka sigaw ka naman!”  
“Eh kase this is urgent, kilala mo si Luhan ‘diba?”   
“Yung cutie na nasa dept. natin? Oo bakit?” And bakit urgent? ‘Di naman nila yun close.  
“Check mo myday ni Minseok” Pagkasabi ni Baek ay agad nga niyang tiningnan and tumambad lang naman ang picture ng sinasabi ni Baek na may caption na /Salamat sa libre :>/ Wow. Nice. Oo nga naman, pano niyang nakalimutan na ilang linggo na nitong crush yung sinasabi niyang Luhan. Type kasi ni Minseok yung may soft features; na hindi naman siya pasok dahil sa kaniyang ‘prominent cheekbones at sharp angled jaw’ kuno according to Kyungsoo.

“Oh ano ngayon?” pasimple niyang tanong para bang hindi niya naririnig yung puso niyang unti-unting nababasag. 

“Anong ano ngayon? Gaga ka kailangan mo na gumawa ng paraan baka maunahan ka niyang Luhan na iyan” stressed nitong paalala sa kaniya. At bumalik nanaman siya sa dilemma niya since last year. Kailangan ba talaga niya gumawa ng paraan? Parang pakiramdam din kasi niya ang selfish nun, para bang gusto niyang sarilinin si Minseok kahit na ang tagal na nilang magkasama. Pano kung umamin siya tapos hanggang friend lang tingin nito na malaking chance na mangyari nga, ano nalang mangyayari sa kanila? Kung tutuusin meron namang ‘sila’ nasa category nga lang ng magkaibigan. 

“HOY JONGDAE KIM alam ko yang mukhang iyan ah! Sinasabi ko sayo ‘pag iyan naging legit jowa niya isasampal ko talaga sayo ang isang malaking I told you so” 

“Ewan ko sayo, tsaka ano namang mali kung magdate sila? Eh kung iyon talaga nagustuhan ni Minseok may magagawa ba ako? Siyempre susuportahan ko iyon” _bilang kaibigan._

And que, ang pagpasok ni Minseok sa kwarto nila dahilan para I-end na niya yung tawag at baka kung ano pang marinig nito mula kay Baek. “Hindi mo naman sinabi na may date ka pala, edi sana hindi kita minadali umuwi” sabi niya bago mag-ayos ng higaan. Pilit niya mang itago yung selos at tampo pero para itong filling sa donut na kusang lumalabas ‘pag kinagat. Anobayan nakakagutom yung analogy. Nilapag ni Minseok yung plastic na may lamang cup noodles at…dutch mill?

“Oy may dutch mill pa rito”  
“Para sayo yan, ‘diba sabi mo gusto mo niyan since last week? Hindi ka lang bumibili dahil nag-iipon ka” Ayan. Ayan yung isang dahilan bakit parang ang hirap na hindi mahulog sa lalaking ‘to. Minseok will always have his ways to make his heart flutter. Nakakainis. 

“Sorry na ‘di ko agad nasabi, maya kase hindi mo na ako antayin” dagdag nito  
“Ayaw mo nun? Edi you can take your time sa date niyo” masungit niyang sagot na ikinatawa naman ni Minseok. “Edi tinulugan mo ko? Wala na akong makukwentuhan ng nangyari” As if naman gusto niya malaman. “So ano na nga nagyari?” Pagtatanong niya para matapos na ang lahat at makatulog na.

“Nagkita lang kami bigla doon sa convenience store tapos ayon nag-aya siya ng libre, alangan namang tanggihan ko, nakakahiya naman” Oo nga naman sinong hindi tatanggi kung yung crush mo inaya ka na ilibre at kumain nang sabay. 

“So feel mo siya na?” tanong ni Jongdae “Ha? Anong siya na? Eww as if papatulan ko yung babaero na yun?” Lumapit ito at humilata sa kama ni Jongdae, nagulo tuloy yung sapin ugh tumawa lang si Minseok at gumulong doon sa pinakagilid.

“Eh bakit may pa myday ka?”   
“Nag thank you lang ako grabe siya oh ‘wag ka na magselos Dae” pang-aasar nito sabay tayo at dumiretso nang matulog sa sarili nitong higaan. Parehas na silang nakahiga at hindi naman mapigilan ni Jongdae na amuyin yung hinigaan ni Minseok kanina, kahit saglit lang ay dumikit amoy nito. 

+++

Kasalukuyan naliligo slash nagcoconcert slash nagfoform ng theories si Jongdae sa banyo nang bigla siyang katukin ni Minseok at sinasabing tumatawag si Baekhyun. “Ikaw na sumagot Min baka manghihingi lang iyan ng notes para mamaya” sagot niya bago iready ang vocals niya na ibirit ang chorus ng Halik. 

Nagkibit balikat nalang si Minseok at sinagot ang tawag ni Baek, hindi pa siya nakakapag hello eh dire-diretso na ang litanya nito

“JONGDAE KIM hoy makinig ka mainit-init pa itong tsaa na ‘to, hindi naman pala type ni Luhan yung crush mong si Minseok, ikaw naman pala gaga ka haba ng buhok mo!” Natigilan naman si Minseok sa narinig, parang nagbuffer pa utak niya at nagulat nalang siya nang hablutin ‘to ni Jongdae na kakalabas lang ng banyo, baliktad pa tshirt nito bago kausapin si Baek

“Saan mo naman nalaman iyan? Ang aga-aga chismis inaatupag mo, alam mo—” sabi niya  
“kay Luhan mismo, nagpapabango sa bespren mo ‘di naman niya alam na yung kinausap niya yung type mo”  
“Pwede ba saglit lang, si Minseok sumagot kanina nung phone tapos ikaw kung ano ano dinaldal mo” nagpapanic na siya kase sa lakas ng boses ni Baek, narinig niya yung sinabi nito at never in his life na nagmadali siya magbihis mga wala pang 10 seconds wala nang punas-punas pota talaga. “Ay weh? Omayghad sorry sabihin mo lasing lang ako o kaya bagong gising pa shet” 

“Jongdae” Shit. “Bakit?” muntik pa siyang pumiyok. Dali-dali siyang nag-ayos at kinuha yung naiwang pinagbihisan sa banyo.   
“Totoo ba yung sinabi ni Baek?” seryoso nitong tanong, well tinatawag naman siya nito na Jongdae kapag may seryoso siyang sasabihin. Mustering all his acting skills, pabiro niyang sinabi na, “Syempre charot lang alam mo naman yun pinipili tayo iship palibhasa siya nakabingwit na ng bortang jowa hindi ka na nasanay” Pinilit ni Jongdae tumawa kahit awkward, alam niyang alam ni Minseok na nagsisinungaling siya pero alam din niya na nabasa ni Minseok yung pinaparating niyang /’wag na muna natin ‘to pag-usapan pls./ Thankfully sa awa ng kung sino man, hindi na nagsalita pa si Minseok about doon at pinagmadali nalang siyang mag-ayos para pumasok sa klase nila. Another thank you rin sa kung sino man dahil eto yung sched nilang hindi sila magkaklase for 2 subjects. Kahit papano naman pala may swerte pa siyang natitira. 

+++

At eto na nga, mga sismars dudeparechong, nasa dorm na siya at nauna siyang umuwi kay Minseok, actually dapat magssleep over siya kay Baek kase duh ano nalang sasabihin niya tungkol sa ganap kaninang umaga? Pero might as well tapusin na ang usapan kase for sure kukulitin lang siya nun. Nung dumating na nga si Minseok, daig pa niya yung estudyante na mag ooral recit sa kaba, for sure Minseok won’t buy that kemeng it’s a big charot lang unless nga mapaniwala niya itong isa lang iyon sa mga asar sa kanila and Jongdae will do everything to make the latter happen. However, mukhang yung swerte niya kanina ay void na for tonight dahil nakatanggap lang naman si Jongdae ng text mula kay Baek na kinausap daw ito ni Minseok; which means more or less aware na ito sa nararamdaman niya. Ieexpect niya na 1.) Magagalit si Minseok kase naglihim siya rito 2.) Mag-aagree sila na ‘wag nalang pansinin ang kung ano man ang nangyari at magproceed na bumalik sa dati 3.) Friendship over pero ang tamang sagot pala ay none of the above.

“Kelan pa yan Jongdae?” ayan Jongdae pa rin gamit, panigurado alam na talaga niya lahat wala na siyang lusot.

“2 years na” sagot niya. Bakit ganun para naman siyang batang pinapagalitan ng nanay (Confrontation na Jongdae kung ano-ano pa iniisip). Lumapit si Minseok sa kanya at chill na sinabing “I think it’s normal, alam mo yon, yung kung ano man yang nararamdaman mo, we’re bestfriends, and ako lagi mong kasama sa bawat milestone ng buhay mo and you’re not bad so why not try? I won’t mind” worofok ano raw? 

“You think na ganun kadali yun? Ano naman tingin mo? Tamang try lang tayo tas pag hindi nag work out ano mangyayari?” mawawala ka, ang pagkakaibigan natin, ang lahat.

“Para namang ang baba ng tingin mo sa friendship natin Dae, tingin mo masisira yun nang dahil lang sa nagkagusto ka? Or kung hindi man tayo magkatuluyan pag sinubukan natin? Alam mong kahit anong mangyari hindi na natin maaalis ang isa’t isa sa buhay natin” 

“Hindi man ikaw lumayo pero pano naman ako Minseok? Tingin mo hindi ako masasaktan? Na hindi ko iisipin na pinagbigyan mo ako for the sake of being a good bestfriend?” Pinipigilan lang niyang umiyak pero nanlalabo na mata niya at nakaambang pumatak ang luha.

“Pinagbibigyan ko rin ang sarili ko Dae” Natigilan saglit si Jongdaae sa sinabi ni Minseok. Anong pinagbibigyan? 

“Sa ating dalawa ikaw talaga ang dense” waw ha salamat sa lait. “hindi lang naman ikaw ang nakakaramdam Dae, pero siguro kung ibabase ko sa kung ano kinuwento ni Baek, wala pa ako doon, otw palang” ngumiti sa kaniya si minseok at kung kanina nais maiyak ni Jongdae dahil parang mawawala na ang pagkakaibigan nila, ngayon naiiyak siya dahil para bang sinasabi sa kaniya ng tadhana na eto na yung opportunity, ano nang gagawin mo ngayon? Hindi niya namamalayan na niyakap na siya ni Minseok at dahan dahang sinusuklay ang buhok niya. 

“Wag mo nang uulitin yon ha? Naturingan pa man din kitang bestfriend tapos naglilihim ka sakin” mahina nitong sabi habang pinupunasan ang luha sa pisngi niya pati yung uhog na tumutulo. After that, nagdesisyon sila to take things slow dahil baka mabigla rin naman sila pareha kung bigla nalang magbago ang relationship nila at given nga na hindi pa talaga kayang irecprocate ni Minseok yung nararamdaman niya, atleast not yet, but someday, kapag pareho na silang handa na ilevel up ang kung anong meron sa kanila. 

“Teka lang gusto ko lang iconfirm, totoo ba yun na ako raw gusto ni Luhan” tanong niya kay Minseok. Nakita niya na bigla ulit itong bumusangot na ikinatawa naman niya.

“Oo, ilang araw ako kinukulit, hinahayaan ko lang para hindi ikaw lapitan” simple niyang sagot. Hak ang cute naman. 

“Atleast alam mong hindi siya pipiliin ko”   
“Atleast alam mo rin na hindi siya yung type ko” 


End file.
